Love Story
by Aries Fireburst
Summary: They said they'd never last.
1. One

Love Story

Love Story.

Author: Andrea Cheyenne Dawn

Rating: PG 14

Type: Songfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray or the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. All that is mine is the idea.

Summary: They said they would never last, that their cultures and skin colors would get in the way. (Penweed with mention of Trink)

Chapter One.

_We were both young when I first saw you,  
I closed my eyes and the flashbacks started.  
I'm standing there,__On a balcony in summer air. _

The song drifted through the Stubs household, as Penny's youngest granddaughter, Chelsea, had the song playing from the living room stereo. The silver haired woman closed her eyes as she let her memories wash over her. She could see the day she was first introduced to Seaweed Stubs; it had been through her best friend Tracey Larkin, who was Turnblad at the time. Penny could still see his sweet, young face, as he looked her up and down, causing her to blush. He had smiled warmly at her as they contunied to stare at each other

He was her first real crush, and man was he cute. She laughed softly as she remembered the butterflies that filled her stomach everytime he looked at her. How silly she must have been talking with Tracey for hours on the phone, although her best friend understood. After all she did the same about Link Larkin.

_See the Lights, the party the ball gowns,  
__See you make you're way through the crowd.  
__And say Hello Little did I know._

Sitting down in one of the chairs in behind the house that she and Seaweed had shared, and raised four children in. Starring out at the empty field just behind she let her mind wander again, the window was open and Chelsea had turned the volume up. Memories of the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition of 1962 came to her mind. She had been so nervous that night, wearing a dress that one of Seaweed's friends had lent her. It was a beautiful, blue form fitting dress that had a little coat that covered the shoulders, being raised Catholic Penny had always been taught that a lady never revels her shoulders. On her feet were a pair of deep red pumps, her first time wearing a pair. She laughed to herself as she remembered getting so many bruises and scratches from practicing how to walk.

The night had been spectacular, Tracey had stood up finally to Amber vonTussel and had won the heart of Link Larkin, whom she'd been crushing on since Penny could remember. The best part though was that Inez, who was Seaweed's younger sister, won the competition and integrated dancing on the Corny Collins show. Seaweed had been so happy, and Penny remember feeling the urge to cry because she remembered the crestfallen look on the girls face when Maybell had said Negro Day was cancelled, and she was happy for her because Inez was a good dancer and deserved to win that night.

_don't worry more is coming, I am at the libary and I have a limited amount of time on the computer! tell me what you think so far._


	2. Two

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliett._

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_begging you please don't go_

_and I said 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all we gotta do is run._

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess,_

_its love story baby - just say yes._

A cloud covered the ageing woman's face as she remembered when her mother that his daughter was marrying _one of them. _Daddy hadn't taken that well, actually that was an understatement. Having just gotten out of jail Lou Pingleton was on probation, and after spending only 3 days out in the world again he was locked up again for nearly killing his seventeen year old daughter. Her children, or grandchildren never knew that part of that story because Penny barely liked to think of that night. She remembered the heartbreak when Seaweed came running in only to get himself thrown agaisnt the wall. Her mother was crying, screaming that Penny was a 'Devil Child' and that this was her fault.

_So I sneak out to the Garden to see you,_

_we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew.  
So close you're eyes; escape this town for a little bit,_

_Because you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliett,_

_but you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go._

Shortly after that she'd moved out into a little apartment with Tracey. The two had the time of their young lives in that apartment, finally free to do what she wanted Penny almost didn't know what to do. Seaweed moved in shortly after and was joined by Link, the two got on famously and would plan little surprises for their girlfriends. The best friends grew closer than sisters and there was no one Penny trusted more with her secrets. He treated her like she was royalty instead of a simple girl from middle-class parents. She never had to ask for anything, he always seemed to know (though she suspected he consulted with Tracey or Edna).  
_  
Romeo save me - they're trying to tell me how to feel,_

_this love is diffult, but its real._

_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess,_

_its a life story - baby say yes._

For almost a year after her moving out her mother tried to convience her to "confess her sins and turn away from the devil". Penny agreed once to see her, after all she was her mother. But it was cut short as her mother decided to bring her Grandmother along, wo was worse than her mother anyday. The moment she saw both women entering the dinner she fled out the backdoor.

When Seaweed finally proposed he didn't bother seeking her parents permission, instead he went and asked Edna and Wilbur. They were married in a little church in Seaweed's neighboorhood, Tracey as the maid of honor. Inez was one of the bridesmaids along with Tammy and Shelly whom she'd grown surprisinly close to. Seaweed asked Link to be his best man and Corny and one of his cousins to be his groomsmen. It was the night of her dreams, the night she'd been planning since childhood. The only thing that hurt was that her parents weren't there to see her happiness.

They moved out of the little apartment and into a little house that Corny had given them on the southside of Baltimore. Almost 2 years to the day after the wedding their oldest daughter, Georgia Maybel, was born. Penny had never known more joy in her life than when she held her baby girl. Her heart almost overflowed when she saw the light in Seaweeds eyes when he held her for the first time. Gabriella Inez was next, than came Seaweed Wilbur and finally the youngest, Tracey Edna. Even more so when her own children starting getting married and having their own. She made a decision when Georgia was born that she'd never be like her mother, she'd let her children decide for themselves and she'd love them no matter what they choose.

She didn't even hear the song finish as she opened her eyes to find her thirteen year old granddaughter at eye level with her. Chelsea gave her a charming smile that was a perfect imatation of Georgia, who was her mother.

"Are you alright, Grandma?" she asked her eyes, the same dark brown as Seaweed's, showed a bit of concern as Penny patted her knee. Chelsea blushed and than looked around to see if any of her friends were about before climbing on. Penny said nothing as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and held on tightly, tears fell slighty as she rememebered her own youth. Just than the front door opened and Seaweed's voice came from the front hall.

"Penny, Chelsea!?" he called as Chelsea lept off her lap and raced towards her grandfather. Penny laughed as she watched Seaweed, nearing 65, pick her up and spin her around.

"Darling" he said coming towards Penny and kissing her cheek, Chelsea let out a sigh of happiness.

"Come on, Chelsea" Penny said, feeling the same girlish joy when he kissed her as she did at Seventeen.

"Come help Grandma make dinner, Mama and Daddy will be here soon!" with that being said the two walked into the kitchen.

The End


End file.
